videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Spongebob's
Five Nights at Spongebob's '''is a 2017 survival horror comdy Five Nights at Freddy's fangame created by fan game creator Bloo J its aslo based on the other fan game's '''Five Nights at Sonic's 1 by 1ianmario and Spongebob.exe The Game by''' GiygaSans @Creepa Pesta It got a sequel called '''Five Nights at Spongebob's 2: Grand Re-Opening Story Once upon a day, The Nicktoons Such As Spongebob enigmatically dissapear 4 Month's later, Plankton claimed to feel guilty to Mr Krabs about his plans for steling the Krabby Patty secret formula they decided to open up a Nickelodeon Themed Pizzaia/Aracde Called Spongebob's Nickelodeon Pizza Plaza at the former Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Studios Florida, with Nickelodoeon-themed animatronic's used as attraction in honour to the Nicktoons that are missing, Bloo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends on Cartoon Network decides to work there as night guard to investigate the case of the missing Nicktoons at Spongebob's Nickelodeon Pizza Plaza and Bloo realize that this place is haunted at night and the animatronic's characters start to move from their sites and try to attack Bloo can you survive? Mechanics Monitor/Cameras Use these to check where the animatronics are Flashlight Can have various uses, one of which is illuminating dark places. It consumes power. Doors There are two doors on your sides. They can be closed to fend off animatronics, but consume powers as long as they are kept shut. Music Box Wind up the music box to prevent Potty the Parrot from killing you. Spongebob Mask Use it to ward off the animatronic's but during development of the building, some dust and other toxic things might have gotten in there. So don't wear it for too long and Patrck can steal your Spongebob Mask,disabling it and make you vulnerable to the animatronic's Power Generator Wind the power generator in the Parts/Service room to prevent the office from going dark and cause Spongebob's powerout jumpscare . Animatronics * SpongeBob SquarePants - The leader of the gang, he He starts at the Show Stage with Jimmy Neutronand Jenny Wakeman''' . and starts being active in Night 3, he moves better in the dark, so when your power runs out, he will go to your office and kill you. Even if he is active, he has to wait for Jimmy Neutron and Jenny Wakeman to move to start moving, he enters from the right door or the right air vent, but the left if you run out of power and dont Wind the power generator. * 'Jimmy Neutron '- TBA * 'Jenny Wakeman '- TBA * 'Timmy Turner '- TBA * '''Potty the Parrot - TBA * Patrick Star '''- TBA * '''DoodleBob - TBA * Golden SpongeBob '- TBA * '''Golden Jimmy Neutron '- TBA * 'Withered Plushbob '- TBA * '''Raggedy Android - TBA * Withered SpongeBob '''- TBA * '''ShadowSponge - TBA Other Characters Blooregard Q. Kazoo - The Night Guard/The Player of the game and he's aslo the main character of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends on Cartoon Network and must prevent the characters from killing you. but he gets fired in Night 7 for Tampering with the Anmatronics SwaySway ''': The Phone Guy of Five Nights at Spongebob's and he's aslo the main character of the show Breadwiners he later dies in Night 5 Due To Geting Jumpscared By Golden Spongebob on the Night 5 Phone Call '''Plankton and the Other Nickelodeon Villans - After beating Night 6/Nightmare Mode, it is revealed that the true main antagonist of the game is Plankton and the Other Nickelodeon Villans such as TBA. Phone Calls TBA. Gallery TBA Category:SpongeBob games Category:Nickelodeon